


A Signature to End it All

by MostlyxInfinite



Series: Writing Prompt Challenge Thing [9]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Angst, Custody Arrangements, Heartbreak, Judge Myungsoo because I miss Im Bareun, M/M, Post-Divorce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 11:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20134939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MostlyxInfinite/pseuds/MostlyxInfinite
Summary: Day Two 2.0: Post-Divorce or prequel to 'Distance Only Makes the Heart Grow Fonder' (can be read as a stand-alone (if you're into angst like me))---Woohyun inks his name in fancy cursive he’s not even sure is legible as ‘Nam Woohyun’ anymore, before sliding the paper across to his ex. Watching Sunggyu hesitantly take a supplied pen and slowly spell out his name – the younger closes his eyes, he can’t watch his ex-partner sign the agreement like its physically paining him to do so.





	A Signature to End it All

**Author's Note:**

> If you're sensitive to matters like divorce this isn't the fic for you and read at your own risk.
> 
> \---
> 
> So I found myself writing more for my Divorced WooGyu Family AU and I'm really liking this AU, I'd say expect random bits of this.
> 
> and I kinda love Daein, Myungin and Jimin to bits even though they're only mentioned in this.
> 
> \---
> 
> context (ages, roundabouts)
> 
> Woohyun - 31  
Sunggyu - 32  
Daein - 7  
Myungin - 3  
Jimin - 1
> 
> -  
EDIT: I know they should have lawyers present but I'm too lazy to add that

“So you’re both okay with the distribution of custody – that the children live with Sunggyu-ssi and go to school in Jeonju and every second weekend is spent with Woohyun-ssi in Seoul and that the holidays will be split between you both?” the young judge says, confirming the final agreement before signing it. It may be down in ink but you can never be too sure.

The oldest of the pair swallows down the sob he so badly wants to let loose but all he’s done is cry the last few months, cry, his heartbreaking as the house slowly empties of his husband- _ex-husband’s_ things. “That’s what we think is best.” He says softly while playing with the cuff of his suit jacket his sister insisted he wears despite Sunggyu’s desire to just show up in one of Woohyun’s baggy shirts he’d managed to steal, holey sweatpants and worn-out slippers. But that wasn’t appropriate to wear before a judge she said and in the end, Sunggyu just let her dress him.

The judge turns the composer, “And Woohyun-ssi, signing this means you’re fine with paying twelve hundred dollars in child support a month?” this was the tricky part, Myungsoo had found it quite tough over the years to get the half expected to pay, actually to do so. He hopes that isn’t the case this time around, the couple had been rather passive and cooperative throughout the divorce and custody talks.

“Completely fine with it and any extra fees Sunggyu thinks I should help with, I’ll pay those too. I’ll do anything for my kids, Judge Kim.” Woohyun says earnestly because it’s true, he’d do anything for his kids, and for Sunggyu.

He nods. “Very well.” And scribbles down his signature – the sound of pen scratching along paper cutting both halves of the broken couple deep. It's final. The judge passes the paper along to Woohyun, “Just that top-line please, Woohyun-ssi.” Pointing at a line with ‘spouse one’ written underneath in small italics.

Woohyun inks his name in fancy cursive he’s not even sure is legible as ‘Nam Woohyun’ anymore, before sliding the paper across to his ex. Watching Sunggyu hesitantly take a supplied pen and slowly spell out his name – the younger closes his eyes, he can’t watch his ex-partner sign the agreement like its physically paining him to do so.

“Looks like we’re all done here,” Myungsoo says while pulling all of his things together and standing. “Thank you both for being so cooperative and easy to work with – I hope things turn out well for you both and the kids in the future.” He gives the split couple a small, tight-lipped smile before going to exit the room. He honestly hopes things begin heading uphill for the Nam-Kim family because, despite how easy the process was and his position as Judge, Myungsoo feels like they’ve made a mistake.

“Thank you, Judge Kim,” Sunggyu replies absentmindedly – he’s replaying every situation he could’ve said something different during a fight, done something different, acted differently – maybe if he’d tried harder, done something sooner, Woohyun wouldn’t have asked for the divorce.

The door shuts leaving the two men in uncomfortable silence, one that Woohyun wants to break right away. “The kids are with your sister?”

Sunggyu hums, “Jimin would’ve fussed on the train while Myungin seems rather taken by the new baby and Daein didn’t want to miss more choir practice with the recital coming up. You’ll be there, right? He’s really anxious you won’t be.” The freelancer turns his head up and for the first time all afternoon, he looks at Woohyun.

“Of course I’ll be there, I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” The composer keeps his eyes connected with Sunggyu’s, taking him in all over again – seeing a new Sunggyu, an older and sadder looking version of the young and happy man he fell in love with at 16 and married at 22. “I was thinking, the first few weekends would probably be better if I came and stayed with you because I'll still be setting up here and I don’t want the kids staying somewhere incomplete.”

Sunggyu suddenly wants to scream at him, _‘You didn’t seem to have a problem making **our family incomplete**, it won’t hurt adding more to that’ _but he holds back, “Yeah, that's a good idea and it'll ease the kids into the idea of only having one parent around at once.” He says instead, deciding another argument won’t change anything and would only damage their already so fragile relationship more.

“Sunggyu, I'm sorry.” The composer says sincerely. He hates himself for causing the hurt Sunggyu’s currently feeling, it’s killing him.

He sighs. “Save it, Woohyun. Let's just work out dates quickly so I can get back to Jeonju and parent _our_ kids.” The freelancer doesn’t mean to add the bite that comes out with his words, he really doesn’t. Well, that’s what he tells himself anyway.

_15 years gone after six months of disagreements, four months of paperwork and four signatures signed at two separate occasions to top it all off._

**Author's Note:**

> I've also got work experience next week and i wanted to have a long one shot that can't be called a one shot anymore out next week but i wouldn't count on it tbh
> 
> not looking forward to work experience - its at a Law Firm and I'm scared and anxious


End file.
